Play the Game
by talkingtothemoon
Summary: Cassie Ainsworth and Effy Stonem join the Misfits gang.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: After episode 02x04.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Arrival<strong>

_**Effy's Point of View.**_

Cass and I arrived at the community centre on our first day of community service. Some old-ish probation worker who looked like he couldn't give a shit dragged us (not literally) into the office and started typing away on his laptop. I sat, crossed my arms and said nothing; Cassie did the same…except she decided to flash her usual, sweet smile. Shaun (the probation worker) just ignored us; he gave a few sighs now and then before getting up.

'Wait there, I'll go get your overalls and then you can go meet the others and start on some work,' he said in his deep voice.

'Why are you smiling?' I asked Cass in a moaning voice.

'Well, you know...why not,' She replied, her voice getting higher on every word she spoke. At that point she got up and walked over to sit in Shaun's seat.

'Cass, what are you doing?' I asked, intrigued as she started to stare at the screen.

'There's five of them, how lovely.'

'Five of who?'

'Others.' I got up and walked around to see what Cassie was staring at. It was just a list of names. 'Wow, cool, they have weird names,' she laughed. At that moment the probation worker walked back in.

'What the fuck are you doing?' He sighed as he handed us bright orange overalls.

'You expect us to wear those?' I snided.

'Yes,' he replied, sharply. I gave a slight moan as we walked out. We walked unwillingly along the corridors and headed for the outside. Half way down the corridor we bashed into some tall, lanky, curly haired guy.

'Who are youuuu?' He practically shouted in his strong, Irish accent.

'Who are you?' I said, getting closer.

'I'm Cassie,' she smiled walking forward slightly to shake his hand.

'And you?' He said to me.

'Effy,' I said unwillingly, refusing to gain eye contact with him.

'What the Eff?' He laughed, before continuing. 'Nice name, gonna have fun with that. I'm Nathan. Nathan Young. Between you and me, we've been needing some other hot people besides myself here for quite some time now.'

At that point some other guy appeared next to him. Bit creepy if you ask me, I didn't see him coming. He stared at Cassie for a few seconds before turning to Nathan and whispering something.

'Well looks like the others can't quite deal with the fact that I am highly in demand. We should do this again, or maybe we should just..skip the meeting stage and skip right to the bed stage? Laters.' He said before he walked off.

'Wanker,' I muttered quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Cass and I went and sat down on some near by chairs knowing that the others were all outside.

'They can't know about our powers,' I stated.

'But what if they have some?' She replied.

'Fuck that, they don't need to know we have them either way!'

'They seem lovely though,' she said sweetly. I got up and walked over to the window to watch them all. The five of them sat there deep in conversation looking exactly like what a group of kids with asbo's stereotypically would look like. I stood there watching their movements and trying to figure out what they were talking about.

'So what are we going to do about these new girls?' Simon asked.

'Well if you take blondie, I'll defiantly 'do' the other one,' Nathan laughed.

'Shut up twat, this is serious!' Kelly shouted whilst hitting Nathan hard on the leg.

'But have you seen her? Just, wow, seriously. We needed something fresh. Well by 'we' I mean my cock did.' The others started to ignore Nathan.

'We can't tell them anything,' Curtis said with a very serious tone to his voice.

'They'll find out,' Alisha stated.

'Ignore me then,' Nathan moaned. No one took any notice once again.

'Well we ain't fucking tellin' 'em,' Kelly snapped.

'Right, well that's sorted then. We tell them nothing,' Simon accepted.

Eager to know what the others were talking about, I decided to walk outside to see if they'd tell us. Cassie carefully followed me, acting shy, although she wasn't. Neither of us were big talkers though. I'd speak if I needed to. Cassie would just say stuff that no one else could possibly understand.

'I see you've accepted my offer,' Nathan joked, jumping up out of his seat as soon as he noticed us coming. 'Oh, and I'll have you know am not a wanker.'

'Errr, your wank sock begs to differ,' Kelly laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with her. Nathan gave a snide look at Kelly before walking closer to me. Cass stood there staring. Curtis was whispering to Kelly as Nathan started staring deeply into my eyes, it was freaking me out.

'So,' he began 'what are you two hotties here for?'

'Not your business.'

'Wanna know why I am?'

'Not really.' I yawned whilst stepping back from him slightly.

'What are you here for?' Cassie asked him.

'For stealing pick 'n' mix,' he stated. Well that I was not expecting and couldn't help but grin weirdly at him.

'As if,' I murmured.

'All true.' He stepped forward, his face now just centimetres away from mine. 'Bet my life's more interesting than yours.'

'Is that so?' I grinned. Kelly walked closer to Nathan and gave him a harsh stare.

'It is.'

'My boyfriend got hit to death with a bat by my psychiatrist.' I couldn't help but say it, that was pretty weird.

'My brother died in a car fire because of some chick being too hot,' he said, almost boasting.

'That's nothing special,' I replied, knowing I wasn't being told the full story.

'Ahhhh fuck it, I still win!'

'Are you always such a dick?' I grimaced.

'Believe me, he gets wel' worse babe,' Kelly replied before he had the chance to. 'Cmon chick, I'll show ya' around,' she added. I rolled my eyes at Nathan and walked off, following Kel.

'Coming Cass?' I asked, whilst walking.

'Oh wow, urm, no,' she said as I interrupted her conversation with Simon, the weirdest looking of the group.

_**Cassie's Point of View:**_

Simon and I went and sat somewhere quieter. That Alisha girl stared after us as we left as if she was interested in Simon or something. He'd explained everything to me though, Alisha and Curtis were a couple. They were like, so cute.

'Are you sure Alisha doesn't like you?' I asked, still unconvinced.

'She wouldn't like me..ever,' he replied, sadly.

'How? You're like, so nice.'

'None of them like me really.'

'I like you.' I leant over to him and kissed his check, something I did a lot. It was my way of saying 'I like you' or 'thanks.' In this case it was more of the first option but wow he seemed nice, sweet…a little geeky, but that had always been my favourite type of guy. A massive smile came onto his face although he looked slightly embarrassed. I smiled too and laughed slightly.

'Tell me about yourself,' he said, shyly.

'Wow, well, I'm 21. I have a brother, Reuben, he's 4. I went to New York it was lovely, everyone's so nice there, but I had to come back because y'know, you stay there and then you have to come home because otherwise it's lonely and it isn't fun anymore. I like to stare at the stars, through telescopes. I wanted to travel a lot, but like wow, now I'm stuck here and don't have a choice to be anywhere else.

'What did you do? W-h-h-h-y are you here?' He stuttered.

'I, wow, well-Effy said I shouldn't tell anyone.'

'You can tell me.'

'We sold illegal drugs. That's all. People do that everyday.'

'Same as Curtis.'

'Oh wow, cool. We shouldn't be here. What did you do? You, wow, seem too nice to do anything bad.'

'Arson. I was sent to a psychiatric unit before being forced to do this.'

'Wow..that's like me. Well.. I had to go to a rehab clinic…when I wouldn't eat. Everyone was happy there.' I started thinking out loud. 'Everyone but that mad twatter who wanted to kill my boyfriend,' I mumbled.

'You urm, you have a boyfriend?' Simon asked, nicely.

'Oh, no. Wow, no. When I ran away to New York, I never saw him again.' I frowned thinking of Sid for the first time in months.

'Oh,' he said, sympathetically. There was silence for a while whilst I thought to myself about Sid and how I never saw him again. I wondered if Effy had any idea where he went, her brother Tony and he were best friends. Although I'm guessing they went their separate ways when uni began.

'Have you ever been in love?' I asked him.

'No,' he replied. 'Have you?'

'Yeah. Love's like really important, it's like always there..you just can't see it all of the time. It's good to be loved, I've always said that.'

'I wouldn't know.'

'You will.' I glimpsed a smile at him and stared into his massive blue eyes until the corner of my left eye noticed Effy coming around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:Powers Revealed**

_**Cassie's POV**_

Effy dragged me over to a place where we could speak alone.

'I told him!' I admitted before Eff had a chance to say anything.

'About the powers?' She asked.

'Oh no, just what we'd done.'

'Alright, no talk about the powers then,' she said. I nodded and then remembered what I'd heard earlier.

'You need to watch that Kelly,' I announced.

'Why's that?' Effy asked, intrigued.

'She's reading our minds.' I could tell Effy didn't expect me to say that. 'I heard Curtis tell her to listen to what we were thinking.'

'So we can't think about this when they're around?' She asked, sounding slightly confused.

'Wow, if she wants to, she can here us now. So shh.' I put my finger to my lips like parents do to their children to make them shut up.

I had a massive fright when Nathan crept slowly up on Effy and made us both jump.

'Prick,' Effy said whilst grinning sarcastically. He was practically stalking her. Either he wanted her like bad or he was the one trying to find out about us. I half expected him to continue on his mission to win Effy, but he didn't, he just came straight out with what he wanted to say.

'Here's the deal ok guys. Kelly read your minds, we know you have powers, so do we. The end, big reveal.' He waved his hands in the air like some crazy person.

'Wow, you can talk fast,' I giggled.

'What do you expect, I'm Irish!' He stated. I smiled.

'So what's your power?' I asked, interested.

'I'm…IMMORTAL,' he revealed, dramatically.

'That's not really a power is it' Effy moaned.

'How many other people do you know that are immortal then Elizabeth?'

'You know my real name?' She asked, surprised.

'Nooo, course not. I guessed. Of course I do, Kelly told me you idiot. You were thinking it apparently.'

'Want to know my power?' I asked

'Is it good?'

'Anything I think of up here,' I pointed to my head, 'I can make real.'

'You mean you can turn imagination into reality? Now, I have to say, that is pretty good. Doesn't beat mine, but nice one.' He replied. 'And you?' He asked Effy.

'I can walk through walls,' Effy said, sarcastically.

'Really? That's shit.'

'No. Ever heard of sarcasm?' She sighed. 'If I smile at you, I can make you do whatever I want,' she said, flirtily.

'You know Elizabeth, there are things of which we both want and you do not have to even smile to get it.'

'I do not want sex with you, you wanker!' Effy stated clearly…although we all knew she was lying. None more so than Kelly who had just come and joined our conversation.

'I told them!' Nathan said happily to Kelly.

'Oi you dick'ead,' she said whilst hitting Nathan, again. 'We said we'd tell 'em la'er, when we're all together!'

'Well I'm sorry, no one told me this,' Nathan said trying to sound as innocent as was possible for him.

'Fuck sake Nathan!' She shouted.

We all went and sat back outside together, it was lovely, it seemed like we were part of their little 'ASBO group.' May not be the coolest type of group ever but I'm odd and so were all of them, so it was like, lovely.

'Anyone told them about 'superhoodie' yet.' Curtis asked. This sounded exciting, like wow.

'Y'know, they don't even need to know about him, can't we just leave him to fuck around' Alisha objected.

'Who is he, he sounds like, cool?' I asked, ignoring Alisha's comment.

'He saved my life!' Nathan grinned.

'You're immortal,' reminded Effy.

'Yes, but you see, at that point I had no idea!'

'He's saved us all, at one point or another,' Simon stated.

'Like I said, if he wants to dick around then let him,' Alisha moaned.

'Lish, do you know something?' Curtis asked.

'No, it's just,' she paused, trying to find the right words, 'like I've said a million times before, we don't have time for that shit.'

Effy sighed.

'This is pathetic,' she muttered under her breathe. At that exact moment Alisha walked suspiciously off.

'Read her Kelly, read her!' Nathan said sounding like he was high on something.

'She ain't thinking of like anythin',' Kelly replied.

'Maybe that's because she knows you'll listen to what she's thinking,' I suggested. She stared at me for a few seconds whilst she thought.

'Probs,' she replied, not looking too bothered.

Wow! It had been almost a year since I'd returned to England and I was stuck doing this shit. Lovely. I tried to keep a positive attitude. I mean there wasn't a lot to be negative about, I'd met some cool people and everything was just so exciting, like wow. The whole of the first day had been pointless; we did nothing apart from re-paint some old fences. When the day was over I like didn't know where to go. My parents were in Bristol and Eff was staying with some 'Cook' guy in London….and there was no room for me. Everyone gradually left the community centre as I looked around for some place in there to make my home. I noticed there were steps going up to another floor..and a bed and a bag of stuff, I wondered who's this was and I took a secret peak to try and find out. That was when I heard footsteps walking up the few, steep stairs.

'Heyyy, what you doing?' I heard a loud Irish voice say. It was Nathan, of course it was. I stood there beside my heavy bag looking innocent; my heart was beating quite fast from when he made me jump.

'I-I-I I have no where to go,' I stuttered.

'Then stay here,' he beamed. I nodded slightly and glanced my big smile at him, he smiled back. Wow, it was like catching. I liked that.

'Did you imagine I'd say yes?' He asked. I laughed slightly before answering him.

'Urm, no. I urm, didn't think of that.' I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

'Have you ever imagined us in bed together?' He asked, flirtily. I gave him a snide look.

'No,' I said clearly. 'I'm not like Effy.'

'Effy's imagined it?' He said in his usual, cocky voice.

'Effy likes you….already.'

'Who doesn't?' He asked whilst I gave him yet another snide look. 'How do you know?' He continued, sounding a little more serious.

'I can…just tell.'

'Is that a power too?' He joked.

'I don't need a power to read people, I'm like, naturally good at it,' I said, truthfully.

'Ha, you won't read me.'

'I don't believe anyone can be as emotion-less as you make yourself out to be,' I smiled.

We sat on the top of the stairs side-by-side as we got talking, about all kinds of stuff. It was the hardest thing ever to have a serious conversation with him. Two years back I'd have loved him because he spoke no sense, he'd never tell me what to do, never try and explain stuff. But now, I wanted to see deeper, see something no one else ever had. See him show some bloody emotion for once!

'Someone once told me love conquers all,' I announced, out of the blue. Nathan laughed as if he didn't believe it at all.

'Who was that?'

'Chris. I lived with him; he was like-like my brother. But…he died…y'know, a couple of days later,' I said, sounding more serious. I could feel tears appearing in my eyes, but I made sure Nathan wouldn't notice. That wasn't hard. He was a typical guy, why would he notice?

'You and me, we're rejects. Just two lost souls,' He said. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. I didn't know him very well but I wanted to. Wow, he made me laugh, like a lot.

'Tell me about your brother,' I asked him, sweetly.

'Look Cass, I don't really do this whole 'deep conversation' thing. You know, it's not really my scene. I ain't very good at it, yeah?' He warned.

'You don't need to be good at it! Fuck it. Tell me!' I argued.

'Alright, alright, calm down,' he agreed, his accent stronger than ever.

'How did he die?' I asked. Nathan sighed loudly.

'Urgh, some chick I met. He was in the car getting off with her, we'd taken some pills which reversed our powers. She could turn anything to ice…the car got a bit hot….literally, it caught on fire. I thought he was still alive but it turns out I could just see him because I was immortal. Dad must've thought I was mad,' he mumbled, as quickly as possible. 'How about Chris?'

'He had a brain hemorrhage, he died…in my arms. That's when I ran away, I didn't know what to do,' I admitted. We both sat there silent for a while, I think he felt quite awkward; he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't into deep conversations. 'Can you see your brother now?' I asked him.

'No. It was just for a while. He wanted dad and I to start talking again, stop fucking each other up.'

'Why?' I asked.

'It's complicated. But it worked….sort of,' he said, smiling. I suddenly went into a daydream and lost touch of everything, something that happened often to me. I pretty much missed what he said, but it didn't seem important.

'Doesn't work, does it?' I questioned knowing he'd have no idea what I was on about, something else I liked to do a lot. I liked short sentences. Short and snappy.

'What doesn't?'

'Pretending it's all a fucking dream. Ignoring it all, trying to forget. It doesn't fucking work does it!' I said, starting to cry uncontrollably.

'So you think I'm trying to forget?' He snapped. 'I ain't trying to forget right! It's not so bad. He said that. He fucking said that himself. He told me _not _to go mental about it.' He seemed to be getting slightly upset himself…well, angry too.

'Wow, well, even so, running away doesn't stop bad things from happening! You're hiding what you actually feel,' I predicted.

He got up quickly and walked around unsteadily. A few tears started to roll down his cheeks. I could tell he was trying to refrain from snapping at me, but he couldn't resist the urge.

'I'm hiding nothing! You don't even fucking know me,' he yelled.

I stared to cry more as I sat staring up at him. He stomped over to his bed and sat there with his head in his hands. I began to feel bad. I had a habit of going to far with things. I went and sat next to him, kissed him on the cheek once again and put my arm gently around him. After a few seconds of the two of us being motionless I slid my head onto his shoulder.

'I went too far,' I admitted. He refused to speak, he still remained motionless. 'I'm sorry. Something makes me argue just, all the time.' He lifted his head up slowly. I wiped a single tear away from him face and forced a smile onto my face.

'You're right, well, y'know, in a way, just…every time I think about it. I just feel like shit.' he admitted.

'Just in a way though?' I laughed whilst mocking his accent. He smiled and then led down as I led down next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-The First Adventure**

_**Cassie's Point of View**_

I woke up to a loud banging sound; I crawled out of bed and peered down the stairs. It was just Nathan trying to get food out of the vending machine. He noticed me looking at him, still half asleep.

'Oh sorry, did I _wake_ you?' He shouted loudly, his Irish accent once again showing more than ever.

'No, it's ok,' I replied whilst yawning. I forced myself up from the ground and slowly began to get changed.

'Fuck you, you pile of shit!' I heard Nathan shouting at the machine. I couldn't help but giggle slightly.

It wasn't long before the others arrived. We went into the changing room and got our bright orange overalls. Nathan came up to me and started whispering to me.

'No one's gonna find out about last night. Right? Please?' He pleaded. I smiled. 'You imagined it didn't you, that's why I told you all that shit,' he continued.

'I imagined you talking to me; I didn't imagine exactly what you'd say,' I said, truthfully. Wow, now everyone else began to look at us wondering what we were up to. Nathan gave me a strange look before stepping away. Everyone began to walk out and into the corridor. Shaun 'greeted' us there and explained the days work.

'Right, you're going to the old people's home,' he explained, in little detail. Nathan groaned.

'Nope, not going,' he stated.

'Yes, yes you are,' Shaun replied.

'Oh fuckkkk. After last time?' Nathan wined. The others laughed, I didn't know why.

'I don't even want to know. Just get there or you'll be in deep shit,' he said clearly whilst chewing on gum. Nathan groaned some more. Effy and I had no idea what had happened previously so looked totally confused.

'He shagged a granny,' Kelly explained after seeing the expressions on our faces. Effy burst out laughing.

'She had a fucking power all right! She looked young, bloody gorgeous too. I ain't going back though,' he said in defence.

_**Effy's Point of view**_

We managed to convince Nathan back to the nursing home although he wasn't very happy about it. In fact, when we got there he tried his best to avoid as many old people as possible. He looked terrified of them all. Cass, Nathan and I went and sat in one of the corridors.

'Well this is just fucking great,' Nathan moaned.

'Stop moaning,' I complained. My focus then flickered to something else. In the corner, by the door there was some sort of game machine.

'That was not there 5 minutes ago,' I stated, looking over at it. Nathan and Cassie just ignored me. 'GUYS!' I shouted. They actually looked round at me.

'Would you look at that, monkeyslut,' Nathan beamed as he noticed the game machine.

'Monkeyslut?' I asked, giving him a funny look.

'Oh password. So that we know if each other's real and shit.'

I'm guessing my facial expression looked totally confused because I was but I just let it go as Nathan changed the subject.

'If I win, you have to strip,' Nathan suggested, looking straight at me.

'Whatever,' I said whilst getting up and walking over to what seemed a 'magical' game machine.

'Ladies first,' Nathan exclaimed. I didn't reply. I pressed start and BOOM. Something weird was happening.

_**Nathan's Point of View**_

So, Effy disappeared. Just like that.

'What the fuck!' I yelled. Bashing the machine like crazy.

'Ouch! Fucking bastard,' I muttered when I hit it too hard. The others obviously heard and came rushing up to us.

'Wow, where's she gone,' Cass asked sounding freaked out as hell. I was about to touch it as Simon warned me off.

'Don't touch it!' He said, before I had the chance to.

'Well aren't you Mr smart but Eff is effing… (I couldn't help but laugh out loud at myself for saying that.) stuck in there, or some shit like that has happened!' I started to get quite frustrated. It seemed the newest members of our 'gang' never lasted long and I quite liked Effy-she was fit- so I was genuinely worried about her.

Simon started fucking around with random buttons and he didn't seem to disappear anywhere.

'It's that guy,' he started to explain. 'The one that got sent to prison, the gamer guy. This is the sequel, it looks as if it's been made by him,' he continued.

'So where is Effy?' Alisha asked.

'She must be in the game,' Simon replied, sounding ridiculously smart.

'Well that's just fucking great!' I moaned, sarcastically. I was fed up of nothing happening and decided my input was needed.

'I wonder if I'd be immortal in a game,' I wondered, out loud. I walked quickly back to the machine, pushed Simon out of the way, pressed play and started playing.

'Urrr Nathan, what d'ya think ya doing?' Kelly asked.

That was the last thing I heard…whilst I was standing there atleast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Welcome to the Game**

_**Nathan's point of view.**_

5 seconds later my brain was going crazy, infact everything was. I was in some fantasy land. If I'm honest, it was pretty cool. Everything was really dark, it wasn't a happy, bouncy, child's' game, although that would have been fun.

'Nathan? Can you hear us?' I heard Simon's voice say..however I couldn't see him. Maybe he got in too?

'Barry? Are you in here too?' I beamed.

'Urr, it's Simon and no he ent! Just get back out now ya freak!' Kelly moaned.

'But I dunno how and I have to find Effy,' I said, clearly. I didn't let them say anymore. I ran off on my mission.

There were people…men, everywhere. I may not be the most intelligent person ever but I had played enough games in my life to know what I had to do. Ok, no, I did actually need help.

'Barry? Kelly? Can I hear you from anywhere? Hey, need help here! Guys?'

'You have to figure it out for yourself, that's how it works. Just watch out for the gamer. He's a character in the game as are you,' Simon replied.

That was all they could tell me? Pfft, fat lot of good that was.

I ran around, well walked around on a hunt to find Effy. I saw a man walk up to me, he was bloody fat and dressed as a cop. He was kind alike a giant elf. How ironic. He looked pretty harmless though-as elves do. He stopped to talk…as characters do in video games.

'You need to find the keys. Avoid anyone and everyone along the way. No one is whom they seem,' he stated, clearly.

'Right…keys,' I mumbled to myself, walking away from the elf, police man thing. I turned back around quickly and he'd just gone, disappeared. I laughed to myself, this was mental. A few seconds past and I realised that games usually only had a specific amount of time per level. This meant running was necessary. Turns out it's easier to run in a game anyway.

After running around for a bit a girl walked up to me. She was tall, blonde and well, fit.

'Hello, ' she said. Her voice was high-pitched but beautiful. 'I'm Rae.'

'Hey, I'm Nathan! If we weren't in a video game I'd so screw you,' I replied, giving her seductive looks. She gave me a snide look back before looking deep in thought for a few seconds.

'We're in a video game? What the actual fuck?' She said, confused.

At that moment I remembered the advice the cop gave me. 'No one is who they seem.' Not anyone? This girl seemed genuine. I ignored what he said and we went on a hunt for the keys together. It wasn't long before we found them, guarded by a weird-shaped man in a leather jacket. She distracted the twat whilst I grabbed he keys. I forgot how easy level one always was.

As soon as we grabbed the keys we were transported to a whole new place.

It went on for ages. The two of us, battling all these different challenges, almost getting killed several times. She reminded me of Lara Croft, those moves she had, fuck. We reached level 11 and that's when things got a lot more…well, successful in a way.

We were in a room, I recognised it for some reason…like I'd be in there before. As if I'd remember if I had.

'It's the room we were hanging in Nathan,' I heard Alisha gasp.

'You guys are really creeping me out now, where the hell are you?'

'Where you would still be if you didn't decide to go into the fucking game!' She moaned. I laughed a little as Rae and I walked around. This was the place where I almost got cut up by a chainsaw, of course, how could I not remember that?

We slowly approached some cells, each one had someone in. My eyes flew to the one at the end, Effy was in there.

'EFFY,' I screamed as I ran to her. Rae flew in front and blocked me.

'I've been here before. I got to this level, the gamer caught me and I went back to level one…lost a life,' she explained. 'We have got to tread carefully.'

At that moment I heard a loud banging noise, he was there.

'Quick, how do I get her out?' I asked, panicking.

'How do you expect me to know?' She asked.

'We're reading the instruction manual. You must fine the key.' I heard Simon explain. It was fucked up how I could still hear them. It wasn't like hearing them properly…it was like on tv programmes when characters have flashbacks and it's all echoey. Most bazaar thing.

'What is with the game and fucking keys?' I ranted, angrily.

'Rae, if you were a crazy game character who is actually a messed up real-life person where would you hide keys?' I asked.

'You make no sense. What would I know? You seem to know this guy better than I do,' she replied.

At that exact moment he walked in. By 'he' I mean the gamer, obviously.

'I'd like your keys,' I said, straight out to him. What did I have to lose? He got his gun out of his pocket and aimed it at me. I walked up to him confidently. I wasn't so keen on getting shot but I had 3 lives and I was immortal, didn't have much to lose at all.

'My friend in the end cell. I'd like her out.'

Rae stood back as the gamer focused all his attention on me. Effy was quiet in the cell, she glanced me a look every so often. She looked scared to death.

'You want her out?' He asked, creepily. 'Then give me Rania.'

'Who the fuck is Rania?' I asked, laughing at the sound of his voice.

'He means me,' Rae said sweetly whilst stepping forward.

'What? No! Take me,' I pleaded. Rae walked up to me.

'It's alright,' she said. 'This is where I have to leave you. You can't proceed without me locked up,' she continued, stepping even closer to me and reaching up to kiss me on the cheek. I said nothing, my mind was going crazy. Whatever was going on….I got Effy out, Rae went into the cell and next thing I knew we'd levelled up.


End file.
